Fred's Little Visit
by McGonagall25
Summary: One Christmas Molly is feeling down. All her family is there but Fred. She misses him. He pays his parents a visit.


Molly sat in the living room chair. She was watching her grandchildren play with the wrapping paper that was littering the room. Her children and their wives and husband were talking. Arthur noticed her watching them. Arthur got up and motioned for her to follow which she did. "Molly what is going on?" Arthur asked.

He noticed that she was distant lately and Arthur wanted to know why. It wasn't at all like Molly. "I don't know Arthur. One moment I'm fine and the next I can't stop thinking about Fred. He should be here with us. He would have loved this very much" said Molly.

She started to cry thinking about what Fred was missing. Arthur gave her a tissue and held her close. "Molly I'm sure Fred is fine. He probably up there with your brothers having a great time. They are looking out for him" Arthur replied.

Molly smiled and dried her tears with the tissue. "Thank you Arthur and your right. We should go back out there before they come in here" said Molly.

They made to go in the other room but Audrey Percy's wife walked in. She was six months pregnant with her second child. "Your missing out on all the fun. Bill says it story time" said Audrey.

Molly walked up to Audrey and walked back into the living room with her. Bill was sitting down and said "ok mum and dad is here now we can start."

George stood up with a drink in his hand. "To Fred and all the ones that we have lost. I miss Fred alot but Angelina has helped me get through it" George said.

They all raised their glasses and drank. "I wanna drink Grandma" said Victorie coming up to her grandmother.

Molly laughed and picked her up. "No sorry your too young. You need to wait a good while" said Molly.

No one really noticed the mood Molly was in. Percy did. He was really worried for his mother. George had been in a state but now he was out of it. "Mum you alright?" he asked.

Audrey listened in. Percy had an arm around her. "Just fine Percy" said Molly not looking at him.

Molly got up and took Victorie over to were Molly and Dom were playing. "Look what I did grandma" said Dom.

Molly smiled but she was out of it. Soon everyone left. Molly told Arthur to go fiddle with Muggle stuff. She would clean up. "Are yo sure Molly I can help" said Arthur.

Molly nodded. She was sure. It would keep her mind off things. She went into the kitchen to start cleaning. Molly started waving her wand and the dishes went to the sink. Hearing a noise she turned to the left and saw George sitting there but it couldn't be because he had two ears. "George what are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Mom everything is ok. I'm fine. Don't worry about me anymore. It's ok to be happy even if I'm not here anymore" said Fred then he was gone.

Molly started to shake and fell down. It couldn't have been Fred. He was dead but he was standing there. He talked to her then left. Arthur came in when he heard the loud crash. "Molly is everything ok?" he asked.

Arthur bent down to help her up. Molly looked at him and said "I think so Arthur. Your gonna think I'm crazy but Fred told me that everything was ok. It's ok to be happy."

Arthur didn't think she was crazy. Fred came to him once and told him the same thing. That's how Arthur was able to move on. His son was fine. "Molly your not crazy. Fred came to me once. I wasn't sure it was him at first but I know it was. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you" said Arthur.

Fred stepped up to them after he reappeared. He couldn't stand the fact that they hadn't moved on yet. Fred wished they would be happy. They had a great life they were missing out on."Mum, dad it's good to see you. Yes I'm dead, no I can't come back. I miss you all so much. I wish I could get to know my nieces and maybe someday nephews. But I can't. It hurts so much but you both need to move on with your lives. They need you more then you need to grieve for me" said Fred with a laugh.

Molly hugged Fred tight. Arthur leaned in and gave Fred a hug as well. "Oh Fred I love you so much and miss you. It's hard to move on. I wish you were here" said Molly.

Fred smiled then replied "I'm here in your heart and will never leave it."

He hugged them both then left again. Molly just cried into Arthur's shoulder. Now she was able to move on. That's all she needed. Sure Fred would be missed but if she kept grieving for him she would miss out on so much.


End file.
